Caging The Bird
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: **Heavily Revised** Someone has sold their soul in exchange for the ultimate power to exact revenge but acquiring power comes responsibility and a need to control that power. Individual decisions can play a vital role and influence the outcome that is not etched in stone, yet
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Please note, that this entire fic is currently going through a complete overhaul since a long and unconfirmed hiatus and rather than delete, I've decided to re-work it. _

_This was inspired by Blue Moon Fairy's – the thorn in your eye so please check out that amazing fic. _

_Just to confirm that I'm a 'fly by the seat of your pants' writer and typically have no idea where my fics will end, swings and roundabouts for working like this - mainly because I'm impatient, lacking in time and susceptible to blocks.  
><em>

_Apologies for any/all spelling and grammar mistakes _

_I own nothing – just read/review and enjoy x_

Chapter One: Taken

Her body protested as she slowly regained the ability to engage her limbs.

She forced her limbs to obey her simple commands but this came at a painful cost as fire engulfed her beaten body which was in desperate time and need to recuperate in order to heal the physical and psychological scaring that she had suffered during the attack.

The aging building that was once her family's pride and joy, her academy that had a colourful history, had survived the testament of time, the ravages of mother nature and countless battles that was always good versus evil but this time it had not been any different. Evidence of the magical battle littered the great hall which had been their final defense and the only barrier that collapsed with dire consequences.

The darkness slowly parted as she was finally able to open her eyes, instantly her hand shielded her fragile eyes from the burning light. She groaned loudly, resisting the urge to curse aloud as she moved tentatively.

She surveyed the damage. The glass contained within the lead window plains had been obliterated. The impressive portraits that highlighted the greatest of witches and their contribution to the community had not survived the path of destruction, either scorched by magic or a senseless act of vandalism.

Her eyes continued to observe the damage until a voice startled her.

"Amelia...dear," gasped the voice, slicing through the silence of the aftermath, "I was certain that we had lost you."

Her hand waved off the concern, "I'm fine," she lied, transparently as she attempted to stand, "What about the others?" gravely concerned about the safety and well-being of her students and fellow colleagues.

There was an awkward pause, "A few minor injuries caused by falling debris but nothing that cannot be treated..." he hesitated.

"And?" her voice barked, losing patience

"They were no match for us! Our protective barrier was breached and then we were systematically neutralized, you were knocked unconscious but one by one we were in the same predicament, but no further harm came to your students."

It was of little consolation, Amelia was the headmistress, she was suppose to lead her students and colleagues through their darkest hour but instead her aging and injured body had prevented her from protecting those who were significantly weaker, guilt plagued her mind as shattered images started to replay in her mind and offered a cruel reminder as how powerless she had been to those that trusted and respected her.

"I failed them, failed them all." She whispered into her cupped hand, fighting her tears of shame and failure.

The Chief Wizard Egbert Helibore knelled down beside his fallen colleague, placing a reassuring hand onto her shoulder, "We were lured into this ploy, no-one suspected or knew until it was too late. Those animals used young and innocent students in order to carry out this disgusting act, it was a despicable act in itself and the guild will not rest until they are reprimanded and pay for their crimes."

Amelia felt her heavy head fall into his shoulder, in need of reassurance. The tears of guilt and anger trickled down her face, "Why?" 

* * *

><p>"Mildred, Mildred?" called a voice<p>

The young, clumsy witch grumbled, her head throbbed as her consciousness followed the sound of her name being called which practically begged her to wake. Mildred wanted to roll over in her bed, if only for five more minutes but Maud's voice continued.

"Mildred, you have to wake up. Please." There was a sense of urgency in her voice

Her eyes blinked several times, tricked by the ink darkness that surrounded her and as she fully arrived back into reality, she realized that the voice did not belong to Maud, her best friend.

"Miss Hardbroom?" she called out, thinking that this was all part of a dream or perhaps a nightmare, after all, the potion teacher was not her favorite teacher and she suspected the feeling was mutual, often tarring Mildred as the 'worst witch in the entire school'.

"Yes, I am here also. Do not panic." Replied the fearsome potion mistress but her voice sounded completely different to what Mildred was always used to hearing, no intimidation or harshness to her voice at all.

"What...what happened? Where are we?" questioned Mildred as she attempted to move from the uncomfortable position but found herself restrained.

The piercing light rendered Mildred and Constance partially blinded temporary as the solid door swung open and battered against the crumbling stone wall.

"Here is the evidence...you doubted me...us. But we prevailed, a testament to our success."

There was a muffled voice which remained out of sight as Constance squinted against the light and at their captor.

"It was easy, in the end. Those fools did exactly as you foretold, they resisted...putting up an acceptable challenge but proved to be no match."

Constance growled, her mind whirled as to the conversation going on, evidently she could only imagine the worst case scenario, "Whatever devious plan you are plotting, I refuse to be a part of it." She spat in disgust.

The figure standing in the threshold of the doorway laughed madly while the unseen figure cackled also, "Unfortunately for you Constance, you have no choice in the matter...after all we have insurance to ensure you do exactly as instructed."

Mildred fought against her restraints and readied herself for an attack; she was completely defenseless to even shield herself. She squinted towards the door, attempting to figure out who had taken herself and her teacher then she suddenly swallowed at realized that this could not possibly be happening, it could only be a nightmare.

"This is low, even for you."

"Now you realize that I own you now." Sneered the voice and at her command the door slammed shut, plunging Constance and Mildred back into darkness.

Mildred licked her dry lips, "Miss Hardbroom...was that who I think it was?" she asked not completely sure if her power of observation was correct or if her imagination was playing another practical joke.

Constance nodded, "Yes, Mildred. It would appear that third time is the charm, Amelia's twin sister, Agatha has succeeded in part of her plan."

Mildred frowned confused and echoed the thought in her head, _'Part of her plan?' _"But, you do know what she has planned for us? You're the most powerful witch that I know; you can just magic us back to the academy, right?"

Constance was thankful for the darkness which concealed her expression from the anxious student but the silence between teacher and student itself spoke volume and Mildred came to the realisation that maybe this was a situation that not even her fearsome and all powerful potion mistress could do anything.

Mildred's head sank as did her dwindling hope, she came to the conclusion that herself and the entire academy population relied heavily on their teacher to save the day and right all the wrongs, it did not cross Mildred's mind that there could be a chance or possibility that her teacher would be rendered helpless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Divide and Conquer

An exhausted Mildred blinked several times, the darkness remained. She realized that she must have slipped into the equally dark subconscious world only to find that still remained in the claustrophobic blackness of a prison and the prospect of escaping was merely a wish.

A faint rustling caused her heart-rate to catapult into the stratosphere and suddenly imagined a variety of nocturnal creatures eagerly stalking her trembling body. Mildred held her breath and intently listened, her bottom lip quivered in fright. She swallowed knowing that fresh tears, beyond her control would erupt and she cowered only imaging the harsh scolding she would receive from the potion teacher. Mildred squeezed her eyes closed, fighting her body's protest, she would not allow herself to cry, she would remain strong and awaited for instructions from her teacher as she clutched onto the lingering hope that they may, somehow escape.

The silence was deafening, Constance wanted to engage with the student, to assess for further injuries and to offer reassurance but also for herself, the memories of being locked in a darkened room against her will began to resurface, she urgently needed to occupy her mind. After all, she could not afford Mildred to hear her break under the pressure of remaining in firm control all the while attempting to formulate a plan to escape.

"Are you alright, Mildred?" asked the familiar, stern voice

Mildred exhaled calmly, secretly relieved to hear the stern toned voice of her teacher apposite to the imaginary conversation taken place within her head in order to keep herself calm although this was the same teacher that could easily render Mildred into a forgetful wreck and shatter all her confidence with a few words.

"Yes, Miss Hardbroom...just a sore head." She complained

"Do you have any other injuries that you are aware of?" continued Constance, attempting to for a clear picture in her mind of her student's current state of health and overall well-being.

Mildred shook her head, "No, Miss. Are you hurt?" she dared to reciprocate and asked

"I'm fine."

Mildred simply frowned and wondered if her teacher was merely staying that to prevent her from worrying. She decided to change the subject, needing to talk.

"What do they want with us?"

Constance had been struggling against the restraints that held her tightly, her wrists ached painfully, and she had to conserve her energy.

"We will hopefully not be here long enough to find that out, Mildred." She replied with confidence

"And what if we can't escape?" pushed Mildred, addressing the elephant in the room.

Constance sighed however she mentally applauded her courage and maturity of a very dangerous situation that they had both been thrust into.

"It would appear that Agatha plans to use you in order to get what she wants from me."

"Your power?" questioned Mildred, as she shivered that the thought of what Agatha could accomplish by harnessing her teacher's energy.

Mildred regarded the deputy headmistress and her potion teacher to be the most powerful witch that she had ever had the honour of sharing the same room as her. She knew her teacher had an immense and vast knowledge as she somehow was able to memorize nearly every book in the library and how she had witnessed the incredible skills and effort her teacher demonstrated often when something had gone wrong in a class. It was like an art form, mastering the power and energy with dedication and a degree of control but the question remained what did Agatha want with all this power?

Somewhere in the darkness, Constance growled at the thought of being subjected to control, "She had no idea of the power she tries to control."

"But why?" continued Mildred, expecting her teacher to know everything

"Have faith Mildred, know your enemy and if I know Agatha as well as I do then she will oblivious feel the need to brag about her plans. It has always been one of her many weaknesses." Replied Constance with a faint smile as she knew that Agatha would at some point unwittingly provide her with an advantage over the older witch

Constance and Mildred remained silent as they heard raised voices behind the door, their fate was already decided it was simply a matter of time now. The heavy door slammed opened, the sheering lighted threatened to blind them and caused both witches of wince against the sudden exposure.

"I want the girl!" Barked Agatha

Mildred cowered away, her restraints clattered loudly against the stone floor and for a brief moment she was free. Hope twinkled momentarily until she felt hands painfully snake around her arms and pulled her against her will.

"No...Let me go! Help me...Miss Hardbroom." She shouted, resisting and fighting the vice-like grip of the obedient witches that carried out Agatha's orders.

Agatha laughed at Mildred's protesting, "No-one is going to save you." She growled, remembering the squirming student that had been deemed the worst witch in the entire school had successfully foiled her plans on more than one occasion and left her reputation in tatters. Agatha had become the laughing stock of the entire magical community.

Constance fought against the restraints that rendered her powerless to help her student. Her wrists were fierily red from her constant attempts to escape. She realized that Agatha had indeed been prepared and researched every miniscule detail as Constance realized that the restraints had been tainted with black magic which prevented her from escaping but also had been slowly siphoning her energy.

"Leave her out of this, Agatha. Take me instead." Shouted Constance, instantly commanding their attention, offering herself as a sacrifice if it meant to save her student from the clutches of Agatha

Agatha paused briefly and contemplated the offer before she cackled wickedly, "A very tempting offer, Constance." Her features relaxed into a scowl, "When will you learn that you posses no power here, no command...take her away."

Constance shouted and frantically began to struggle her restraints until the pain forced her to stop the pathetic attempts. Mildred's screaming had long since gone silent and now a sense of panic and dread threatened to overwhelm her as she condemned to the dark prison alone.

_'__I have become what I have feared the most, helpless.'_

An eerie thought made her realize that she had failed Mildred and feared the worst for her student at the hands of Agatha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Good Intentions

Amelia, Davina and Imogen sat silently around the staffroom table, nursing their now cold cups of tea and shared awkward glances between themselves, biding their time before one of them would volunteer to willingly take initiative.

Amelia folded her glasses; she fumbled nervously with her hands before she cleared her throat, "Constance." She started

Davina interrupted, "Would you look at the time..." she announced in a blurred panic and snatched the music sheets from the table, spilling the contents of her cup but failed to notice and scampered out of the staffroom.

Imogen sighed and rolled her eyes at the aftermath of her colleague, who could be as subtle as a brick at times, granted Constance Hardbroom had the uncanny ability and often the direct cause for Davina's palpitations and jitteriness. Imogen wondered if it was on purpose or if it was the eccentric chanting teacher's nature.

"Perhaps, I'll just head out for my afternoon run." Spoke Imogen, unraveling her headphones.

"It's raining outside." Announced Constance, without even turning around from her work

Imogen shrugged, "A little rain never killed anyone." She replied and left.

Amelia stared out after her colleagues, initially it had been Davina and Imogen that brought up their concerns regarding their colleague to Amelia and now she was left to deal with the issue, it hardy seemed particularly fair but Amelia knew that she would be able to command Constance' attention unlike her colleagues as Constance would easily brush off their concerns about her well-being or simply tell them exactly what they wanted to hear and therefore nothing was resolved, unfortunately for Constance, Amelia could not be swayed so easily.

"Constance, could we have a chat?"

The potion mistress sat at her small desk in the corner of the staffroom and had been working monotonously for the past several hours as she meticulously marked her student's work with her trademark red pen. Amelia noticed the impressive pile of books that remained to be marked.

"I know what you are going to ask and for the record, I'm perfectly fine."

"We're worried and simply have good intentions, besides...you are pushing yourself far too much these past few days. Burning the candle at both ends, again?"

Constance was briefly distracted at the ungodly sight of Mildred Hubble's scribblings that she passed off as handwriting which again, the young student had managed to scrap a pass mark on her work. She sighed loudly, if Mildred could show more commitment and dedication to her potion classes and work like she did with subjects such as chanting and art then Constance would not have to continuously chastise the student or be constantly rewarding her with hundreds of line to be written as punishment for whatever the reason happened to be.

She lifted her head from her work, able to sense Amelia's stare upon her and secretly prayed for the students to start misbehaving or causing trouble with their antics that would take the focus off her and temporally distract Amelia from continuing to pry and worry about her physical and mental well-being. Constance preferred to regulate order and maintain a watchful eye over her students rather than be subjected to the always mothering nature of Amelia.

Constance glanced at her hand that gripped her red marking pen and noticed that her hand was shaking, "I assure you Amelia, I am fine."

Amelia folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, she felt as though she was dealing with an uncooperative and rather stroppy student rather than her deputy headmistress. The rehearsed statement _'I'm fine' _subconsciously angered Amelia as it was blatantly obvious to everyone minus Constance herself that she was in fact unwell but refused to acknowledge this.

It was a foreign concept that the omnipotent witch was suffering from a particular resilient cold that slowly began to corrode her military like routine which combined with her usual inability to sleep and relentless pursuit of work and perfection had impacted greatly on her immune system.

"Constance Hardbroom," demanded Amelia

Instantly, Constance abandoned her work and turned in her chair to face Amelia, the edge in her voice commanded attention.

"Do not push me; you're acting like a child."

She raised an eyebrow; it was very seldom for Amelia to raise her voice.

"We have worked together for a considerable amount of time and in that time, I consider you to not only be my faithful deputy headmistress but also a friend and right now I am concerned as are our colleagues." Her features quickly softened

"Amelia..." she started, pushing herself from the chair. Her hand gripped the chair tightly to steady the sudden light-headedness and nausea, she immediately cursed her body for betraying her especially in front of Amelia when she was attempting to persuade the older witch that she was not ill, "I really must protest."

Amelia tightened her folded arms, "Oh really, how so?"

"You are making a mountain out of a mole hill," she paused, "Yes, I will admin that I have not been sleeping partially well as of late but it has never interfered with my ability to educate the girls."

"Alright Constance, humor me for a moment. When did you last eat?"

"I had breakfast!" she announced quickly however she failed to take into consideration what time it was and only added to the escalating concerns mounting against her.

"That was hours ago, Constance. You cannot seriously think that you can continue like this and I would appreciate it if you took a few days off in order to rest."

"Amelia..." she protested.

"I can always make it longer, perhaps a week or more if you continue to resist me on the matter." Threatened Amelia

She signed again and surrendered, "Only for a couple of days...but you know how I personally feel about this."

Unwittingly, her hand reached and massaged her throbbing temple as a fast forming headache demanded instant attention and could not have picked the worst possible timing. Amelia placed a hand on her slender wrist, "I'll make tea then I trust you will go straight to your room and not require an escort to ensure you follow my order?"

"Yes, Amelia." Replied Constance, she recognised that she had been defeated and mentally congratulated Amelia after all she was a worthy adversary.

* * *

><p>In the privacy of her room, Constance cradled a glass vial which contained a syrup like potion to swirl within the glassy prison. She debated the need to take the potion which would in essence help her to sleep but also provide her weakened immune system the ability to combat the symptoms of the virus that seemed resistant to the numerous herbal remedies she had previously taken.<p>

Then, her thoughts went to her colleagues and students, what if she was needed? If she were to ingest the potion then she would have relinquished the ability to perform any magic due to the risk of the Foster effect.

The potion left a bitter aftertaste that was offensive. She intently inspected the glass vial however the potion itself was an experimental concoction that she had been working on for some time and had endured weeks of trail and error in order to successful create the potion with the correct balance of ingredients and this was the first official taste of the potion. Constance was confident that the effects of the potion would not leave any lingering side effects.

Her head felt heavy which caused her to sway as she walked to her bed. The effects of the potion started to systematically slow down her body, it was proving difficult to keep her eyes open and maintain an alert mind, as the potential for trouble could arise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Pawns

"Amelia, what are you doing?"

She snatched her cloak impatiently and secured the soft material around over her shoulders and clipped the broach at her neck before she grabbed her broomstick, angrily, "I cannot sit here and wait, doing nothing is not helping my nerves."

"That's madness!" gasped Davina

"That's suicide!" exclaimed Imogen

Their concerned opinions received a striking glare from Amelia which neither of them had witnessed before and immediately silenced any further concerns however Egbert Helibore was impervious to the dangerous glare and managed to silently guide Amelia by the arm, gesturing for them to talk in private.

"Now, Amelia..." he started

She raised her hand sharply, indicating that the conversation would begin on her terms and out of frustration, threw her broom into the corner of the staffroom and paced impatiently while her cloak floated behind her.

"Egbert, I need to do something...anything! I have a student and member of staff out there, somewhere."

He nodded, "I understand that Amelia but what about the remaining students and your colleagues here? They need you!"

Her aggressive pacing slowed, "I know...I know but what about Mildred and Constance?"

"Constance is a powerful witch and I'm sure she will be able to protect herself and Mildred."

Amelia sighed and wished that she could share Egbert's confidence, "Constance is ill or perhaps it was part of their plan, it's coincidental."

Egbert frowned, "What is coincidental?"

"Perhaps, I'm clutching at straws but I think this time my sister has successful executed her plan." Answered Amelia, nervously fumbling with her hands

"Amelia," he warned, "You sister has succeed in nothing, I have sent word to the guild, we will have resources soon."

"Agatha has removed Constance from the equation; she knew we would be at our weakest...why didn't I suspect something before hand?"

* * *

><p><em>Amelia had not seen her deputy headmistress since ordering her to rest which caused her to smile at the thought of reprimanding her like a first year student and much to her disbelief, Constance complied without resisting her on the matter although Amelia did suspect that her insomniac prone colleague would have attempted to find work in order to occupy herself but she remained within the confines and privacy of her room.<em>

_Amelia did think about briefly checking on her colleague but thought against this as she did not want to interrupt her rest and recuperation however had Amelia disagreed with this thought then she could have potentially have prevented the ambush and discovered her sister before she had the element of surprise._

_Her body had long since succumbed to the effects of the potion and remained completely unconscious until the potion had been naturally run its course and digested before being flushed out of her system. Constance was oblivious to an intruder in her room, invading her privacy when she was at her most vulnerable. A maniacal laugh shattered the silence that disturbed Morgana for a brief moment of time to witness the intrusion in her mistress' chambers but exhaustion from the same viral infection that was plaguing her mistress had siphoned her energy and rendered faithful cat immobile._

* * *

><p>Mildred Hubble stood with her arms wrapped around her waist and shivered. It had been hours since she had been separated from her teacher and found herself thrust into a new environment.<p>

Shamefully, she cowered into the corner of the room; there was a reason that her restraints had been removed permanently as fear alone practically paralyzed Mildred and therefore restraints were not deemed necessary. Mildred blamed her overactive imagination and cursed herself for not having more courage as this was a golden opportunity to escape, maybe if she could escape then Agatha would lose the means of controlling her teacher.

The frozen winds howled like a ravenous beast in search of its kill to quench the hunger. The icy talons invaded her small shivering body. Her school uniform marked the evidence of the magical battle that had taken place in the great hall of the academy, torn and dirty, the material exposed her broken skin to the cold, unforgiving world. She tightened her arms around her body in order to preserve the remaining body heat and fend off the early effects of hypothermia.

Her teary eyes observed the environment which consisted of three brick walls, each aged and had impressive chunks of stone missing. The building could possibly be older than Cackle's academy which had a glorious history but was slowly surrendering piece by piece to time. This ancient building had not escaped the ravages of time or exposure to the wrath of mother-nature as the fourth wall of the room had long since disintegrated, buckled under the pressure of time and fallen victim to the crashing waves below the ragged cliff in which the aging building was precariously close to the edge. Pieces of the building remained littered against the unforgiving rocks below as the tide continued to batter against the cliff, throwing icy water onto the floor of the room, landing with a hard slap. Her tears rolled gently down her reddened cheeks and gracefully plunged into the material before absorbing into her school uniform.

* * *

><p>"I'm starting to have second thoughts about this." She confessed.<p>

"I know, this has gone too far but we're already guilty by association and we'll be hunted down like common criminals, the guild will have our heads for this."

"Let's face it, the plan fell to pieces...I mean, how were we to know the Grand Wizard would be at the academy?"

They carefully surveyed their surroundings as neither wanted to be caught, especially questioning their doubts and second guessing their superior. Their friendship had started to breakdown and the fragile alliance was fraying rapidly.

"Focus on the important fact here; we'll be used as the scapegoats! We're in too deep, it's not like we could go running back to the school and inform them of the whereabouts of their precious teacher and meddlesome student."

"For a reduced sentencing..." her voice trailed off

"My, my, my!" interrupted a voice, injecting intimidation and dread into the hearts of the two conspirators.

"Now, what do I spy with my little eye?" question Agatha

"Nothing, Agatha...I swear, we were just talking..." stuttered a reply

"Silence." She commended and clenched her fists

"Agatha, it's us!" she appealed to the powerful witch ""Your faithful comrades..."

Her head tiled and suspiciously stared at her friends, "How true, but we were the laughing stock of the entire community...foiled by the interfering student." She spat with rage and venom. "But now, times have changed and now I have the power and command Hardbroom with our little insurance policy and this time, we will be successful."

Betty Bindweed and Millicent Coldstone both mirrored the same worrisome look that was evident in their eyes. Agatha Cackle had been their friend and comrade for countless years but even they noticed the change in her as she ventured into the art of black magic. She had sold her soul to the devil himself in order to harness a greater power after all Agatha had accomplished nothing being associated with them but the darkness had taken her closer to the long overdue revenge against her sister, Amelia.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Twist of Fate

"Mildred?" gasped Constance in disbelief, "But how?"

She was determined and focused on their current predicament, time was the enemy and they had to act quickly if they were to escape and avoid the wrath of Agatha.

"No time." She answered breathlessly as she attempted to get her spell correct on the first attempt but there was pressure on her and she knew that she did not work well when under pressure.

She unsuccessfully stumbled over her words twice which would normally have resulted in a stern scolding and rewarded a hefty punishment but Constance remained silent and allowed Mildred to concentrate. She could feel her nerves and soaring adrenaline begin to cloud and impair her mind and judgement, and knew it was only a matter of time before she was discovered and separated from her teacher once again; this was their only chance, their only hope.

"Mildred, listen to me...calm down, breath slowly and focus on what needs to be done." Explained Constance in a calm voice that eased Mildred's fear of failure at a critical time and attempted to reassure the trembling student

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the fog that cluttered her mind parted even for a brief moment but it was enough for her to seize the opportunity and the spell was voiced in a cool, confident manner. The energy caused the restraints that bound her teacher to fall onto the floor with a clatter.

"We must hurry, Mildred."

Constance inspected the darkened corridor which was devoid of sound and attempted to leave until Mildred snatched her wrist and pulled her in the opposite direction, "No, not that way!"

She frowned at her student and noticed the strangely tight grip that Mildred possessed which antagonized the injuries she had caused from attempting to escape from her own restraints but it also caused a long lost memory to resurface but this was neither the time nor place to be reminiscing about the past.

"This way." Announced Mildred

"Mildred, I want you to listen very carefully to me. Should we encounter Agatha, I want you to get as far away from here as possible when you get the opportunity."

The young witch shook her head, "I won't leave you, alone with them."

Constance sighed impatiently, "You will do as I say! I can distract them long enough to give you time to get back to the school. Amelia will look after you."

Mildred reluctantly agreed and they hurried throughout the labyrinth of corridors. The sound of droplets trickled down the dilapidated walls collecting in small puddles. Constance listened out for Agatha but the ancient building remained eerily silent.

"Can we slow down, I have a stitch." Panted Mildred, pawing at her aching side

Constance grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to match her speed, ignoring the complaint, "We're close...you can rest soon, I promise." 

* * *

><p>Agatha abruptly stopped which unwittingly caused Millicent and Betty to collide into her and she silently glared at them with disgust which caused them to promptly and obediently step back from her terrifying stare.<p>

"What's the matter, Agatha?" asked Betty, summoning bravery to ask

"She's escaped..." she paused and inhaled the air, "She's close. I can sense it." She growled and gestured for them to follow her

Betty and Millicent shrugged their shoulders simultaneously and mindlessly followed her. 

* * *

><p>Constance frowned and touched the solid, stone wall, "It's impossible." She muttered<p>

Mildred had unknowing led them through a series of corridors similar to a maze until they reached the main doors of the building but instead an impenetrable wall had recently replaced the doorway and therefore stood between their escape and with the impending sounds of voices, it was too late to hide or attempt to find another route of escape.

It had been a trap.

"Get behind me, Mildred." Ordered Constance, her voice filled with determination

Mildred silently nodded and shyly shifted behind her fearless teacher for protection.

Agatha, Betty and Millicent rounded the corner and stopped, both teacher and student were at a dead end while no-where else to escape.

"You did not actually think it would be so easy to escape, did you?"

"Allow us to leave; no-one need be harmed." Ordered Constance, poised with her casting fingers, ready to defend herself and Mildred.

Agatha confidently threw her head back; a maniacal laugh erupted from her lips and echoed throughout the corridors of the ancient building, "When will you learn that you have no power here?"

"This is my _final _warning." Announced Constance, faithfully bound to the laws and regulations of the witches code

Agatha pointed towards Mildred and opened her hand out to the student, beckoning her to step closer, "Mildred, come with me and no harm will come to your teacher."

"Stay exactly where you are, Mildred. Do not listen to anything she says." Urged Constance

Mildred briefly sidestepped from behind her teacher and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "You won't harm her?"

Her eyes widened, it was clearly another deception put into motion by Agatha, "Mildred, do not dare move." She raised her voice

Mildred clenched her jaw tightly as she continued to observe the interaction between her potion teacher and Agatha while Betty and Millicent remained faithfully by her side. She knew that she could help her teacher as Agatha was distracted as her opponent refused to cooperate. Mildred realized that she could help, there was an opportunity which could work in their favour and she decided to take it.

She muttered a spell and threw her hands into the air, outstretched and took aim.

Constance coughed as her body smashed against the hard floor while Betty and Millicent gasped in surprise and looked stunned at the young witch. Constance moaned and slowly her mind realized what had happened, she looked up at her student with confused, wide eyes, "Mildred?" she stuttered

Mildred sneered and she sided beside Agatha, "You know how I feel about stuttering hardly a ladylike quality now is it?"

The image of the clumsy student melted away and revealed the formidable Mistress Hecketty Broomhead; she stepped forward, towering over the fallen, former student. Constance shook her head unable to comprehend what she was witnessing, "No, it cannot be..." she paused, "What have you done with Mildred?" she demanded

"That doesn't concern you now." Answered Agatha

Hecketty smirked at her former student, "You don't look particularly happy to see me, Constance and judging by your reaction you were perhaps expecting someone else?" she retorted sarcastically


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Alliance

Agatha Cackle, Hecketty Broomhead, Betty Bindweed and Millicent Coldstone were a truly intimidating alliance that stood side by side and towered over Constance. Hecketty smiled defiantly.

Hecketty had been approached by Agatha Cackle several months ago and had brazenly brushed off her proposal of combining their resources and suggested working together in order to obtain what they truly wanted and needed however Hecketty presumed that the fragile alliance between herself and the floundering witches would be able to prevail and yet, before her pale eyes lay Constance Hardbroom.

Hecketty offered her hand towards Agatha, "I have maintained my end of the agreement...and I acquired _my _price." She smirked wickedly

Agatha reciprocated the gesture and firmly shook Hecketty's hand, "Our finest hour and to our success."

Constance forced herself to push herself from the cold floor, her arms trembled unsteadily but eventually collapsed under her weight, her strength exhausted as her mind slowly accepted the entire deception that Hecketty had cast an illusion spell to adopt the image of Mildred and merely toy with Constance, there had never been a chance to escape.

"You were always such an inconvenience but I knew your weaknesses." Spoke Hecketty as she knelled beside Constance, her fingers tightly entwined through her normally pristine bun and tugged sharply in order to have her full attention

"I am however grateful to see that you have completely recuperated from that viral infection," she smiled again, "You see I knew that I could rely on your personal supply of remedies granted it was a challenge to sabotage your potion with arousing suspicion but I relished the challenge."

Agatha laughed, "I could always count on my sister to unwittingly help us and she did a terrific job. After all, she would have noticed her beloved deputy headmistress was under the weather and likely order you to take the time in order to energize your failing body."

"You were completely helpless and ripe for the picking." Added Hecketty

"Where's Mildred?" she whispered, her concern for her student

"Ah yes! Mildred Hubble, the meddlesome brat that has foiled my plan in the past but not this time," she turned to Hecketty, "I want her!" Snapped Agatha

Hecketty lost interest momentarily with Constance and turned her attention to Agatha, "We have spoke about this matter before, do not continue to push me."

"Fine!" she spat in response before turning on her heel and purposefully marched with her faithful companions by her side. She walked with determination and headed towards the academy, her sister would pay dearly for stealing what was rightfully hers and making into the laughing stock of the entire community.

"For too long, Constance, I have waited for this moment." Growled Hecketty

The bitter memories from college, the school inspection and the brief time that she was acting as headmistress flooded her conscious mind. Constance thought that at this stage in her life that she would have put to rest the memories of the past and start to journey away from the darkness.

"You eluded me for so long after you escaped from college but imagine my luck when I found you at Cackle's academy, no longer safe but you decided to remain faithfully by Amelia's side...perhaps it was inevitable, you knew that you could no longer hide from me. I assure you Constance that you will _never _escape again, I own you. I always have."

Constance bravely shook her head in disagreement when her eyes widened as the shadow of Mistress Broomhead, her tormentor loomed over her, extinguishing the light.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Time is running out

She was completely ruthless and relentless. She would never stop.

Her never ending pursuit and quest for perfection was her ultimate goal in life. Constance found herself trapped as Hecketty's talons entangled her and this time she would not be successful in escaping.

The former tutor's presence paralyzed Constance as she glided effortlessly thought the tension, purposely circling the fallen deputy headmistress who would remain to be the former student that escaped from her clutches and like a hungry shark with the same striking eyes, devoid of everything, impressively powerful, elegant and hungered for their wounded pray, Hecketty circled.

"Not even your precious Amelia can save you now." She spat, choosing her words for the sole purpose to weaken her armour

Her hand grabbed Constance's arm painfully, her nails seeping through the soft, silk sleeve of her dress and began to slice through her skin before she wrenched her painfully to her feet.

"I will reach into you mind, contaminate every memory, every thought and every cell and then you will feel what real pain is." Her voice cracked, harvesting such hatred and resentment for the former student

Constance could feel her bottom lip as it trembled and then there was an agonising scream.

* * *

><p>A blood curling scream vibrated in her mind and caused her to suddenly jolt awake.<p>

"Amelia?" questioned a tentative voice

Her eyes darted around the staffroom, carefully surveying her surroundings before she slumped back into her chair, "There's a storm approaching." Warned Amelia

"Another nightmare?" asked Davina as she handed Amelia a comforting cup of tea

"If I know my sister then she will return, it's only a matter of time...In the meantime, we must organise a search party for Mildred and Constance, I fear they may be in need of our help."

Imogen swallowed the rising fear from her gut, she knew that Constance was indeed a force to be reckoned with but Amelia hinted that there was something far more serious that delayed Constance and Mildred from returning back to the academy. They were losing the battle and Imogen that back to when the academy had first been invaded and how everyone waited for Constance to appear but failed.

"This is Constance Hardbroom we're talking about? Surely she'll be able to get herself and Mildred out of whatever predicament they're in, right?" she glanced nervously around the table for someone to confirm this but no-one could reassure her otherwise.

Amelia sipped cautiously at the steaming contents of her cup, "I fear that Agatha has been constructed this scheme with accuracy and great resourcefulness...after all, she made sure that Constance was removed from the picture."

Imogen pushed on, "But _it's_ Constance!" she emphasized perhaps in denial or simply underestimated the lengths that Agatha Cackle would dare decent to in order to avenge the past.

"The mysterious cold that Constance was struck down with but no-one else, it was the beginning, everything was paramount to her being incapacitated and now that she is out of the equation, they were able to attack however why take a student?" Asked Egbert, maintaining a watchful eye from the staffroom window

"She did foil their plans, good old fashioned revenge?" suggested Davina

Amelia felt a dull headache forming, "My sister has certainly scraped the bottom of the barrel this time." 

* * *

><p>Agatha Cackle flexed her arthritic riddled fingers and tested her newly acquired power as Betty and Millicent chose to remain out of sight and target, lingering behind Agatha as to avoid aggravating her fraying temper and similar to her new found energy, she was also growing more unstable.<p>

They witnessed as a wave of destruction, as an invisible force emanated from Agatha as she walked, she turned the surrounding scenery of the forest into fire, engulfing Mother Nature's creations and life itself with fire.

Nature, itself crackled and burned, life on a cellular basis was erased as wave upon continuous wave of fire scorched and burned. A trail of devastation followed Agatha as the fire raged on, she never looked back.

The academy was within her sight and nearing her grasp.

* * *

><p>"Amelia, you cannot leave. We're already had this discussion," Reasoned Egbert, "What about your students, you'd abandon them as well as your colleagues when they need you the most?"<p>

She threw her hands dramatically into the air, "What else do you propose we do? I have a missing student and member of staff that may need our help or simply wait for Agatha to return, if she even dares."

"They're here!" announced Davina from the window

"What do we do now?" asked Imogen looking for much need reassurance

Amelia and Egbert glanced at each other.

"One of us _must_ leave in order to find Constance and Mildred. The rest shall have to protect the remaining students and occupy her...by some additional time."

Egbert retrieved his staff, "Amelia, if you leave then your sister will only become suspicious. I will find them and return...Agatha and her associates will _never _get away with their crimes."

Amelia smiled weakly and offered Egbert her hand, knowing that there was a possibility that this may very well be the last time she would ever see her friend, "Be swift and be safe, old friend."

He nodded, "I _shall _return."

In a swift motion, he stabbed the wooden floor with this staff, smoke erupted and he disappeared now leaving the three members of staff to protect the remains of the crumbling castle and the frightened students.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Fraying Hope

Her watery eyes reluctantly looked over the blurry horizon and subconsciously her arms tightened around her torso at the sight of the manifesting storm. Her small body shivered furiously as she huddled in the corner of the room but still the ice cold elements entwined around her body like a powerful anaconda that slowly crushed the life out of her.

A crackle of lightening scorched the greying sky causing Mildred to squeeze her eyes shut, attempting to block out the fearsome weather. A low roar of thunder accompanied the lightening and echoed throughout the landscape. Her trembling hands clutched at her ear, wanting to eradicate this nightmarish existence and the memories of her lone incarceration.

The tears cascaded down her cold, numb face leaving an icy trail behind.

Her body had been exposed to the cold and cowered in the corner of the room; her limbs had grown numb and felt like a dead weight proving difficult to control her own movement. Her chest heaved slowly while her heart was slow but remained in a continuous rhythm and slowly her heavy eyes began to close.

Her sole companion was that of the fearsome and chaotic mood of Mother Nature and her icy talons that mercilessly cradled her cold, cowering body. Her awakened wrath was not aimed at Mildred but she would be an innocent casualty as the impending storm grew closer and stronger, gaining momentum.

Mildred was utterly alone; there was no faithful pet Tabby, her companion that she was cuddle in her arm while she sleepily confessed her hopes, dreams and fears. There was no Maud, her best friend since their first day of term, the same friend that helped Mildred venture out of her shy shell and was loyal to her despite their ups and down throughout the school term.

An unsettling thought pierced her imagination and she swallowed back the fresh bile, she questioned the fact would she survive this nightmarish existence, survive to see the next day? She could only clutch onto the diminishing thoughts of hope and pray for salvation, secretly praying for nothing short of a miracle. 

* * *

><p>The lone tower stood high above the crumbling remains of the building, perched on the edge of the rough cliff edge where the waves continued to crash against the unforgiving and battered landscape. The howling wind grew stronger, unleashing the remains of her trademark bun now completely free, wildly entangled in the invisible fingers of the wind. The clouds morphed into darker and appeared a sinister sight which dominated the sky, blocking out the sun completely and giving the false impression that it was approaching late evening.<p>

It was clear that Mother Nature's hand, her will and control was manipulated by an unnatural disturbance as the fragile balance and natural law had been cruelly interrupted. The storm was strongly connected and associated by emotions perhaps fuelled by anger, fear and underlying and unresolved issues.

Hecketty surveyed the sky intently and stared at the former student, "Oh Constance!" she signed "How very melodramatic."

"Where is she?" demanded Constance, absentmindedly caressed an injury received from the former tutor, "Where is Mildred?" she raised her voice, dangerously

"Mildred is safe for the time being...she's more an insurance policy in order to keep you in line. If you attempt anything stupid or brave then your poor student will pay the price for your idiocy." Explained Hecketty

Constance clenched her fists tightly, her nails stabbing into the palms of her hands, "This ends tonight, no more assuming that you are above the law...you go against everything that I teach, everything I stand for...no more."

Hecketty raised a thoughtful eyebrow, she had never witnessed her former student possess such adamant control and purpose intentions but she relished a challenge and perhaps she needed to teach Constance some of those important lessons in respect.

"My, my, my...we certainly _are _brave nothing compared to the girl that left my college."

"That...that was in the past, this is now, the present." She stuttered and avoided the former tutors glare

"I suspect you _do _require a brief reminder, a lesson to put you back in your rightful place." She sneered

Constance felt her head jerk suddenly and knew what she implied; "No!" she called aloud as the storm grew in intensity

Hecketty's eyes widened, blazing with rage, "Really?" she replied in an unusually calm voice, "You are pathetic Constance, a let down and failure to me and the college. Not to mention your father...how he must be so disappointed in his only daughter."

Hecketty's energy crackled between her fingers and posed ready to fight.

"How dare you mention my father, he was a brilliant man."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Black Widow

The raven haired, Rapunzel was trapped upon the decaying and crumbling remains of the ancient tower, her new prison until Hecketty decided it was time, then the true extent of the horror and madness would be revealed which provoked and involuntary shiver, a sickening notion of what could possibly be in store for herself and Mildred.

The demonic tutor toyed with Constance of what she had planned that remained a frightening mystery.

The wind howled and whipped her hair uncontrollably around the invisible talons feeling oddly soothing and similar to that of past memories of when her mother used to nearly brush her hair, often spending hours. The thunder protested and echoed throughout the landscape, indeed getting closer towards the crumbling building, as if Mother Nature was able to sense the utter despair and fear radiating from the powerful witch that was manipulating her will. The endless clouds continued to roll across the sky, darker then ever and with no end in sight.

She sighed tiredly, knowing that she would never be able to escape nor know the feeling of finally being free, she was destined to never fully severe all the ties that held her in place as she hungered to breakaway and attempt experience normality. But she was to be forever trapped and entwined within her poisonous web while waiting for that fatal bite then to feel her life slowly leaving her body.

The spider was hungry for souls, thirsty for power and just the a spider, Hecketty gained a sadistic sense satisfaction by witnessing as her pray resisted and attempted to break free but they were condemned to exhaust themselves before the realisation of their fate was realized often always too late. Those poor unfortunate souls were rendered powerless when she secretly wanted a match, someone to at least test her, be able to match her in terms of power and be able to push her to her limits.

Hecketty Broomhead was the epitome of evil and had purposely trapped Constance in a moral dilemma by using her student, Mildred Hubble as leverage. She was powerless to leave or use her magic without facing the dire consequences. Mildred was innocent and for her to suffer needlessly due to her own selfish acts caused by her own hand caused bile to rise. Hecketty had indeed strapped the bottom of the barrel, had little to no regard for any life other than her own.

Despite being a young and innocent girl, Mildred had been drawn into the blackened plan and was an expendable pawn within the masterful game but so was Constance. The black widow had engineered a masterful plan with such military precision and accurate detail that Constance feared the worst.

* * *

><p>There was an eerie sense of calmness, everything was still and silent. Egbert Helibore surveyed the damage, his senses assaulted by the lingering stench of decay and destruction that was presumably caused by Agatha, that even he could feel the hatred and anger in the air.<p>

"Let's pray that I still have time." Murmured Egbert and once again disappeared, leaving a cloud of grey smoke in his wake


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Apologise guys as this fic as been on an extended break and was subjected to a complete overhaul and had an idea in order to wrap this up but it may be a bit 'out there' and OOCness so forgive._

_Many thanks to the people that reviewed previously and helped me with the previous chapters when faced with a block_

_Enjoy x_

Chapter Ten: Into Battle

"Amelia." She growled

"Agatha." She replied angrily

They greeted each other simultaneously as their festering hatred and growing contempt surfaced and fast became apparent to those that were in close proximity to the twin sisters.

The twin sisters perfectly represented a yin and yang symbol as one sister epitomized all that was equal and fair with the warmest of hearts that depicted her as a caring mother figure to all of her students and colleagues alike, while the other sister had embraced the darkness and forever in the pursuit of revenge, she was cold and selfish that even her own blood could no longer warm her heart. Revenge and loneliness plagued her and the only thing that would satisfy her was the demise of her twin sister, her own flesh and blood.

They were polar opposites but managed to simply co-exist until now when everything from their trouble past as young children, turbulent and unpredictable teenagers and even as older women, everything had been building up and leading to this very moment.

Imogen and Davina remained in the background, offering their unquestionable support and they braced themselves for the verbal onslaught that would spew from the cesspool mouth of the enraged twin.

Betty and Millicent cowered in the shadow behind Agatha, intimidated by her power, she had transformed into someone they barely recognised and who was capable of unspeakable horrors and limitless power as they witnessed what the festering anger and seething darkness had done to their friend.

"I am taking back what _should_ have been rightfully mine. You will either stand down _or _face the consequences." Said Agatha in a calm, collected voice while her fists shook attempting to control the growing power, prepared to unleash a powerful wave of energy directly at her sister.

Amelia glanced at her faithful colleagues whom she considered to be her friends and the closest thing to an extended family before maintaining her rigid stance against her sister, "I cannot allow that, we stand united."

Energy crackled between Agatha's fists before settling into a casting stance of her own, "So be it." She hissed

Any lingering humanity vanished in an instance, her conscience would be clear after offering one last opportunity of allowing her sister to surrender, this would be all Amelia's own doing. 

* * *

><p>Constance was unprepared for the blind attack as Hecketty appeared directly behind her simultaneously as thunder crashed and echoed over the sky which discreetly masked her approach.<p>

"Rule number one, always be prepared...have your retained anything that I taught you?"

Constance landed hard against the slick marble ground, she groaned and attempted to launch an attack of her own but Hecketty was quicker and struck her again with a fireball of energy that impacted against her back and caused her to scream out in agony, she withered on the ground.

Hecketty snaked her hand through her wild hair and forced Constance onto her knees and stared intently into her eyes, "You have your father's eyes." She whispered

"He was a brilliant man and then you happened!" Growled Constance, ignoring the pain as Hecketty tugged sharply on her hair "You poisoned him against me..."

She rolled her eyes, "You were nothing but a meddlesome brat, and even your own father couldn't stand the sight of you and sent you away."

Constance shook her head, "You planned those ideas into his head and proceed to haunt me, and I've never been able to escape you..."

Hecketty smirked, "Yes, I have been relentless but no-one neither humiliates me nor escape me unless I go bored or weary of you. You have defied me multiple times...you need to be punished accordingly. _No-one dares to defy me._" Her eyes bulged angrily

Constance pushed Hecketty and threw a ball of energy landing against her chest and throwing several feet away from her, giving her a brief moment to catch her breath and organise her thoughts.

"That's it, fight me...challenge me, Constance. You know you want to." Teased Hecketty poised in anticipation

"Enough of this, where is Mildred?" demanded Constance

Hecketty grinned wickedly, "Ah! Yes, your faithful student...perhaps she could witness the downfall of her beloved teacher after all I can offer her much more than you ever could."

"No! No-one else should suffer needlessly at your hands, I will not allow it."

"Let's bring little Mildred here, to play spectator if you will." Said Hecketty as she clicked her fingers


End file.
